Never Far Away
by ravenwashere
Summary: Jo breaks up with Kendall and it makes him realize he has feelings for someone else. Oneshot! Kogan. Please R&R!


First oneshot! I've been wanting to write about Kogan forever haha, so I finally did! Lol. The only reason why I wrote it was because I wanted to start something with that first line. Lol, I don't know, I'm weird. Also, the name kinda fits but I don't know. I like to use song titles, because I can never come up with anything. ButlLet me know what you think about it. Thanks. :)

* * *

><p>"James, what are you doing?" Logan asked his best friend, who was crouched on the ground behind some bushes.<p>

"Nothing, why?" James replied nervously.

"It looks like you're spying on Kendall while he's on his date with Jo," Logan stated. "And you're wearing a tree hat."

"Will you be quiet!" James whisper-yelled while he pulled Logan down next to him, out of sight from the couple in question. "Okay, yes. I'm spying on them."

"Why?"

"Because, I heard from Camille that Jo might be breaking up with Kendall today."

"Really?" Logan asked, incredulous. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't know why. He asked "Why?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. But shut up, I can't hear what they're saying."

"Fine, fine," Logan said, giving up. James could be so dramatic sometimes, Logan thought. They both listened to the conversation.

"Kendall, I don't know how to say this," Jo told Kendall.

"Just say it," Kendall replied. "It's okay."

"Well, I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled loudly. In a quieter voice, he asked "Why?"

"I'm sorry!" Jo said, on the verge of tears. "I was offered a job for a movie, and I won't be here for the next three years. I had to take it."

"So, you're going to give up on us for a movie?" Kendall asked vehemently. "After everything we've been through?"

"Please don't be mad at me," Jo begged him, now crying. "Please."

"I'm not mad, just disappointed. Good bye Jo," Kendall said to her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then walked away. Logan thought he saw tears in Kendall's eyes, but maybe he just imagined it.

"Well, I guess you were right. We better go talk to him," Logan said to James. James nodded, and they both got up and headed for their apartment.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm fine!" Kendall said to his best friends, agitated. It has been two weeks since Jo broke up with him, and he seemed perfectly fine. It was worrying Logan and the other boys.<p>

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, concerned.

"Yes! Now would you all just leave me alone?" Kendall answered angrily. The boys threw up their hands in defeat and walked away.

"I'm worried about him," James said when they were out of earshot.

"Me too," Logan replied. It wasn't like Kendall to get angry this quickly and for this long, Logan thought. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" James asked.

"Why not?" Logan asked in response.

"He just told us he wants to be alone," Carlos said slowly.

"So?" Logan asked, getting irritated.

"Logan, it just doesn't seem like a good idea," Carlos said.

"Whatever," Logan replied. He walked back towards Kendall. What was their problem anyway, he thought to himself. He just wanted to be there for his friend, was that so wrong? Kendall was sitting down on the couch, watching the television with a bored expression on his face. "Hey Kendall."

"I thought I told you guys I wanted to be alone," Kendall said icily as a response, not even looking at Logan.

"I know, but you've been worrying everyone and…" Logan trailed off.

"And what Logan?" Kendall yelled, getting up and glaring at the shorter boy. "My girlfriend broke up with me! Do you know how that feels?"

"No, I…" Logan backed away. "Sorry…"

"No, wait Logan. I'm sorry," Kendall said quietly. Logan stopped and looked down at his feet. "It's just that I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I miss Jo, but since she's left I've realized that I have feelings for someone else."

"Her breaking up with you made you realize you like someone else?" Logan asked skeptically. How could that be possible, he thought. Logan started to get that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach again. It had been happening to him a lot recently, he didn't know why.

"It's because her leaving me didn't hurt like I know it should have. So I thought about it and realized that it's because I didn't love her, but someone else." Kendall stated matter-of-factly.

"So that's why you've been… okay?" Logan asked cautiously. He didn't want Kendall to get mad at him again.

"Yeah," Kendall replied without a trace of anger, to Logan's relief. "But you guys have been so worried. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you guys when you were only trying to help."

"It's okay," Logan told him. "You should have told us. But who is this mystery person?"

"That's a secret," Kendall smirked. "I better go apologize to Carlos and James." Kendall walked away from Logan and headed out the door. Logan was left there with that feeling in his stomach, feeling confused.

* * *

><p>"Logan, come here a second," Kendall called out to Logan. It had been a month since Kendall told Logan that he liked someone else, but none of the boys knew who it was. It was nagging at Logan. And the feeling in his stomach was still there, he had no explanation for it.<p>

"Yeah?" Logan asked, walking into the room they shared. He was surprised and let out a squeak when he walked inside. The lights were turned off and there were lots of candles, illuminating the room with a soft glow. On the ground there was a picnic blanket and basket, with an assortment food. Kendall was sitting on the floor with an anxious look on his face. When he saw Logan, he grinned. The feeling in Logan's stomach was now so intense, he thought he was going to throw up. "What is all this?"

"It's a surprise! Are you surprised?"

"Yes, very!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall pulled him onto the blanket next to him.

"What do you want to eat first? Potato salad? Or maybe some bread?" Kendall asked quickly. It almost sounded like he was nervous, Logan thought.

"Anything's fine," Logan told Kendall "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yes," Kendall stopped for a second and took a breath. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because Logan," Kendall started saying, "I like you."

Logan nearly choked on the piece of bread he was eating. "What? You like me? How? When?" Logan asked incoherently, not understanding what was happening. How could Kendall like him?

"Remember when I told you, how when Jo broke up with me, I knew I had feelings for someone else?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. "Well, you're that someone else."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me this a month ago?"

"I was afraid of your reaction," Kendall said. He paused, looking like he was trying to put his thoughts into words. "But then I finally realized that I needed to tell you no matter what your reaction would be."

"I…" Logan started to say. He didn't know what to say. But then he realized that the feeling in his stomach only happened around Kendall. Logan thought he didn't know what the feeling was, but he had known at a subconscious level. He started eating more of the bread. "I'm hungry." Kendall looked confused until he realized that Logan wasn't leaving. He smiled again, the most beautiful smile Logan had ever seen, and started to eat some potato salad. They talked and ate, and before they knew it, two hours had passed. "This was fun."

"Yeah," Kendall replied. He smiled. "It was."

"I better get going," Logan said while getting up and heading for the door. "I promised I would help Carlos with his homework and I'm running late."

"Wait, Logan," Kendall got up and stood in front of the doorway, blocking Logan in. He wrapped his arms around Logan then leaned down and connected his lips with the brunette's. It took Logan a moment to realize what was happening, then he started to kiss the blonde back. The world seemed to stop for that moment. Kendall pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes, now holding his hands. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Logan answered happily. He smiled at Kendall and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Did you like the end? I feel it's eh. I couldn't figure out how to end it. Sigh, oh well. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
